fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sewers
The Sewers are the labyrinthine series of Tunnels located below New Vegas. History After the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Sewers were used as a dumping ground for failed Lucky 38 and Vault 21 experiments. Some of these experiments were released by a disgruntled Vault 21 custodian, resulting in the destruction of that lab. Rebel Occupation During the King's Rebellion, the Sewers served as a base of operations for rebel forces. From here, the rebels coordinated attacks against the New California Republic. Among these rebels were Lucky Jim, Pacer, and Mel, as well as the voice of the "Sewer Broadcast". According to the broadcast, the Rebels believed that the Sewers could serve as a safe haven for Survivors. During the evacuation of Vegas, NCR forces deposited radioactive waste into the Sewers, in an attempt to remove the rebels. Cannibal Occupation Some time after Lucky Jim's gang left the Sewers, they became populated with Cannibals. Whether these Cannibals were the remnants of surviving rebels or simply another group is unknown. They took advantage of the Sewer Broadcast, using it to lure Survivors into the Sewers, while also destroying nearly all exits out of the tunnels. It also appears that they distributed the Settlement Flyers by way of courier, as these mention the Monument (a colossal statue of twisted metal and rotting corpses located in the Thorn), whereas the Sewer Broadcast does not. This cannibal courier can be found dead in the Jean's Skydiving shack. Followers of the Apocalypse Investigation Five years before DUST, the government of the NCR and the Followers of the Apocalypse began a joint investigation into Edwin Royst and his work at the Lucky 38. As part of this investigation, an Investigative Taskforce was sent to New Vegas to gather information. Once in the Sewers, the taskforce was killed off, one by one. Logs can be found throughout the Sewers detailing the experiences of the longest lasting Follower of the Apocalypse in the taskforce. Tactical Considerations The Sewers are inhabited by a comparably large number of Cannibals, wielding mostly melee weaponry. Occasionally, automatic weapons like Makeshift Miniguns can be encountered. Water, albeit irradiated up to 9 RADs is available in the lower levels, but food, apart from human remains looted from the residents, is almost non-existent. For reasons unknown, many of these Cannibals seem to be considered innocent victims of the circumstances, rather than savages, luring other human beings with promises of safety, only to then feast on them. Thus, Survivors willing to stay sane are advised to bring several doses of Thorazine, or provoke Cannibals into attacking prior to neutralizing them. Survivors without prior experience in the sewers are advised to bring sufficient supplies for lasting at least two days, as well as weaponry capable of scaring off abominations, since a small part of the Sewers is inhabited by Ghost People and Centaurs. Usable beds are available, but bringing additional means of reducing sleep deprivation should be considered. As the maze of the sewers can be frustrating and confusing to navigate, Survivors may want to resort to using a long forgotten technique of the ancient past: Taking notes. Notes * At least one of the bigger, enter-able pipes leads the player into a void, resulting in them falling off the map. Players will not take damage, but rather be teleported back onto the map. The void is clearly visible and can be avoided easily by just turning back. * Activating portal triggers ("doors") inside of some of the large pipes can require exact positioning and aim, with at least one not teleporting the player to a new location. Category:Locations